Hear Me Now
by RavenSara84
Summary: Britain has decided that maybe Russia isn't as bad as they all make out, all Russia wants is a friend. Of course when America learns of this trouble is brewing. BritainxRussia
1. Chapter 1

Rated: T

Pairing: BritainxRussia

Warnings: Violence, swearing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers and I receive no money from writing these fanfics

Summary: Russia has been watching Britain; although the former Empire was disturbed he does find the other nation intriguing. Soon Russia will learn how Britain managed to become so great.

They had all gathered at the World Summit, once again America was at the podium talking rubbish about the credit crisis to which German had to take control of the situation and forcefully move the younger nation back to his seat next to his twin brother and across from Spain.

_Pointless._ The blonde haired nation thought to himself; _Every time we gather we always end up fighting, I thought after the second war things would be better. Apparently not._

Out of the corner of his eye the former Empire spotted violet eyes gazing at him; _that's odd… _He was ready to admit that he was scared of the other nation, who wasn't, but that didn't mean he was _afraid_ of the nation.

"Is there a problem Russia?" He called the other out.

Every nation's eyes watched to see what Russia would say, or do. Very few were brave enough to ask the cold nation a question, _very_ few, as in could be counted on one hand.

"Hmm?" Russia blinked and smiled that child-like smile which fooled no one into thinking that he was an innocent nation, if anything that made them even more wary; "I was just wondering why you were so quiet,"

"Ah!" France exclaimed and turned to Britain with a smirk; "It's the Royal Wedding, non? L'amour!"

Britain glared at his sometimes enemy and sometimes friend, today he was most definitely an enemy; "No frog, you seem to forget that there is the Olympics to deal with, not to mention the Duke of Edinburgh's birthday func…" He was about to list everything that was going on when someone interrupted him.

"Ve ~ That's the old guy who insults people right?" Italy asked with a smile.

_I suppose the Duke is like Italy's own boss… _Britain slowly nodded, only the Italy would think positively about such a thing, only Britain would catch the connection.

America laughed; "The dude insults everyone, he gets it from Britain!"

Germany sighed in frustration, although no one knew if it was due to America or Italy; "Italy the man is 90…"

"But he's like my bo…" Italy began to protest and was drowned out by the other arguments taking over the room.

"There'll be a party, da?" Russia asked over the commotion.

Britain turned to look at him; "No, just functions, small functions. Due to the Wedding the Duke decided against anything big." _Although there was talk about some kind of commemoration for him, bloody David Cameron._

"Ah, with him being so old, he needs to watch himself," The Russia stated and Britain was about to nod in agreement when America interrupted.

"Dude, you can't just threaten one of Britain's boring and really useless monarchies!"

Britain glared at his former charge; "He didn't threaten…"

"Oh come on! You're not _that_ old. This Commie bastard threatened to kill your monarchy and as the hero I'm going save the day!" He stood on the table and walked over to where the Russian was sitting and pointed down at him; "You better…"

Before he could even begin he was tackled off the table and punched, the other nations looked on rather disappointed in the sudden turn of events, they had all wanted to see America and Russia fight it out, and so they turned to Germany.

"Ja, we'll meet up at the same time tomorrow," He said, feeling a headache come on as he packed up his notes and the other nations did likewise, avoiding the fight between the other two.

"The sooner they become lover's the better," France said with a roll of his eyes as he left the room.

Russia was smiling at the sight before him, he never had anyone jump in to protect him, or even argue for him. He had been angry at the island nation for interfering with his own battles, but as he watched and listened, he learned that maybe he should appreciate it, after all Britain was doing all the work for him. It made him feel…. Special?

_Me? Special? Nyet, that can't be right._ Russia thought to himself and noticed the fight had stopped, with Britain landing a final punch in America's gut.

"You stupid… Bloody git! Did you not _listen_ to what Russia said? It was _not _a threat! Had it been I would have been the _first_ to tell him off! You bloody, bloody wanker!" Having yelled at the younger nation Britain stood, dusted himself off and grabbed his notes, quickly leaving the room.

"You Commie…" America began as he slowly stood up, although he was stronger than Britain, that didn't mean to say that the blows didn't _hurt_.

"Nyet," Russia said shaking his head; "Your threats are empty and all they did was upset Britain, da? You might need to watch what you say,"

The blue eyed American got to his feet and was ready to punch Russia only to find that the nation had already walked across the room and was almost out the door.

"No way, _no way_ am I going to be cowed by you!" He exclaimed, but if Russia heard he gave no sign and just left the room; "Damn it,"

XXX

Russia wondered around the city, he was enjoying the sunshine, even though he was still wearing his long scarf and coat, and also the flowers were in bloom though they weren't his beloved sunflower they were still pretty flowers regardless.

_This country is lovely_. Russia mused to himself; _But what to do now? _He spotted Britain at an outdoor café by the local park, sipping some tea.

He debated whether he should go over and say hello when he noticed those emerald green eyes go wide in shock; _Best to go back to the hotel._

"Russia?" Britain called over to him, although he just looked back in surprise.

_Did he call me over?_ Russia slowly went over; _Maybe I'm hearing things…_

"Da? Hello Britain," He said still cautious, after this nation might only be an island, but it hadn't been that long since he was an Empire! One of the last great Empires that the world had seen. When he was younger he longed to be as powerful as Britain, but now he could see that it wasn't meant to be, he had lost his two sister's and the Baltics, if only he had tried to befriend Britain earlier… If only… If only.

"I…" Britain looked sheepish; "Well, I _was_ going to apologise for that idiot's behaviour, but there wouldn't be any point in that would there?"

Russia smiled shyly; "We know how he feels about me really. He is who he is, da?"

Britain just looked at him and laughed; "I guess so," His emerald eyes gleamed and he smiled; "But still, don't threaten him Russia," The other nation looked confused at this request and wondered if that was a threat to _himself_; "Just warning you, you understand. America produces empty threats, his President won't allow him to fight you without a valid reason, and to saying something against my Royal family is hardly a reason,"

The taller nation nodded and Britain gestured for him to sit down; "Da, I see," His violet eyes roamed to the park near them; "Italy is a lovely place,"

Britain sighed quietly, knowing that Russia was so busy looking at the flowers to hear him, if only the other nation knew that he secretly hated the place, sure it was a lovely country, but having spent so many times trying to _leave_ the damn country back in the second war, well, it lost its spark.

"It's a nice change for the rain; to see a clear sky and know that the risk of showers is less here is refreshing,"

"And all the pretty flowers," Russia pointed to the shrubbery.

It struck Britain how child-like Russia was, sadistic of course, but he still had that innocent part of him that the other nations had shed… Apart from Italy, but Romano made up for that.

_So much bloodshed happened, there was barely a pause for him to gain any kind of normality, and everything kept changing for him._ He thought to himself and realised that Russia was still a young nation, not as young as America or… Canada, but still he was younger than himself.

"Have you ever looked around Italy before?" He asked, taking the last dregs of his tea, knowing that Russia was likely to say no.

And the taller nation shook his head in a negative; "Nyet. I always wanted to go on my own but…" He looked around himself and then looked directly at Britain; "But everyone seems to be afraid of me,"

Britain nodded and smiled slightly; "That used to happen to me too," _Lie_; "But over time they got used to me," _Lie. They never got used to me; myself and France still dislike each other._ Although he knew that was also a lie, he and France had a complex relationship, hatred was part of it, but so was friendship, it was confusing and so he left that thought alone.

"Well, let's have a wander around the park, there are sure to be lots of different flowers in bloom," He said and stood up, Russia followed suit.

"They wouldn't have sunflowers here?" He asked as he looked at the variety of colours of the flowers before them.

"Er… No. If I remember right, a sunflower doesn't like heavy heat…"

Russia just nodded as they continued to wander the gardens, the taller nation enjoying the beauty of the smaller flowers while the older nation found it fascinating how child-like the other appeared to act.

Not that he was going to go out of his way and tell anyone about this little trip, but it was interesting to learn a little about the cold nation.

_Maybe we can do this again sometime._ Britain thought to himself as they headed back to the hotel.

XXX

As he lay down on his bed he thought over the day, or tried to, when France burst into his room.

_Why do I always forget to lock the bloody door?_ The blonde thought to himself.

"Britain! What happened?" France exclaimed, worry in those blue eyes.

He sat up and looked at the other in confusion "What are you talking about?"

"Do not play games, what hold does he have over you?" France began to pace; "I know you aren't as strong as you used to be, but that is no excuse to not ask for help!"

"Bloody hell frog, I say it again, what are you talking about?" Britain demands to know, trying to calm himself so he wouldn't hit France.

"Russia!" France shouted; "Italy heard from Romano who saw the two of you walking through the park together! Oh Britain, why _him_?"

"You stupid…" He paused, France was a gossip after all, so he needed to be careful; "All we did was talk about America's behaviour during the meeting, then Russia said that he never explored this country before,"

"And that is it? No more? This isn't a clever little rouse so that you can become a big empire again?"

"I think Russia could be a top bloke if given the chance," He admitted and saw the shock in the other nations eyes.

"Non! Don't you see mon cheri, he could kill you! Look how he treated the Baltics…"

"He could easily have killed any of us, but he hasn't, he _could _have killed any of the Baltics, but he never did. Given Russia's own history has been so bloody and violent…"

"So have our's," France interjected.

"There has hardly been a decent period of peace time for him, it's not hard to see why he is so…"

"Scary? Insane?" France supplied; "But Britain, America…"

"To hell with America, he is his own country now, he can do what he wants and so can I. I just want to see what makes…"

"Ah, it _is_ l'amour," France nodded slowly, almost disappointed.

"What!"

"I always thought it was America that you wanted, but now I see that is not so. Whenever you began to obsess over a country Britain, you would take over it. Thankfully this won't become a war, but still…" France began to explain, but he felt a hand roughly grab the collar of his shirt and drag him to the door; "Mon ami! What do I tell America?"

"Whatever you bloody want frog," Britain muttered and slammed the door shut; he also locked it in case and lay back down on the bed.

He wondered if France had a point, although he loath to admit it; _No point worrying about it._ He thought as he decided to get ready for bed, going over to the wardrobe and quickly flicked the switch for the kettle.


	2. Chapter 2

Rated: T

Pairing: BritainxRussia

Warnings: Violence, swearing.

Author Notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it, and yes Arthur _will_ be the Seme, I do love odd pairings.

Another thank you to all those who have either faved or put this story on Alert.

Summary: Russia has gained a friend, Britain and suddenly he gains another, although the two nations make it clear that they are _friends_. What does America have to say about it?

The next day the nations were all seated in the meeting room, however the atmosphere was tense, some nations were happily oblivious to it, like Spain and Italy; however Germany found the tension disturbing.

As he looked around the room he spotted something, which any one would have noticed had they tried, America and France were sitting together talking in hushed voices, this wasn't unusual for France, but it was so for the American nation, he was always so loud and brash, that this behaviour caused some concern to him, but it was the other side, further up that was a true sight to see. Britain was sitting, his note book and pen at the ready for the meeting; on his left was Canada, who looked rather exhausted and kept drinking coffee;

_He should have asked Italy to make his a cup._ The blue eyed nation thought to himself and made a note to ask Italy to make the other nation a strong coffee, he didn't want the young nation to sleep during the meeting after all. However that wasn't the sight to see, to Britain's right was Russia.

The Canadian leaned close to the Brit; "Mr Britain, are you sure that everything is okay?" He asked softly as he glanced over to his brother and France as they continued to talk.

"Of course. You know you don't have to keep calling me that," He pointed out and turned to look at him; "Has America said something? Is that why you are over here?"

"N… No, no!" Canada quickly shook his head and waved his hands; "It's just that…" He let out a yawn, covering his mouth with his hand; "He's been ranting about you, he was on the phone for most of the night, he sounded like a mad man,"

"What's upset America? Did something bad happen?" Russia looked over and asked, he was smiling sweetly but the menace in those violet eyes showed his wasn't asking out of friendliness.

"Err…" Canada looked at Russia and then to Britain, not sure how to answer. He was honest with himself; he was never sure how to take Russia, given with how America could go on about his being a 'Commie' and other such things. However he liked to learn if things that were said were true, so he tried to put America's comments to the side and get to know the Russian, although it was a rather scary task and so he usually backed away.

"Nothing bad happened," Britain said firmly, looking right at the other nation; "France learned about us walking about in the park, he told America," He let out a sigh; "They both like a bit of drama even if it doesn't exist,"

"Da," Russia just nodded, the malice disappearing from his eyes.

"I don't understand," Canada confessed; "Why does he care so much if you are friends with another nation?"

Russia smiled at the maple-loving nation; "You'll be my friend too?"

Canada blinked; his brain didn't comprehend the question, at least not completely; "Well…"

"We're not going to become one with Mother Russia," Britain clarified for the two of them and Canada nodded with a small smile at the taller nation.

"Then yes, I'll be your friend too, we… We both have hockey, eh?"

The Russian nodded, looking pleased as Germany got everyone's attention to start the meeting.

Of course it wasn't going to last for too long, as the conversation turned to environmental issues.

"I blame the sunflowers," America stated, not thinking his answer through; as all the other nations groaned at his stupidity, including France.

"Nyet, sunflowers have nothing to do with it," Russia said with a deadly glare at the 'heroic' nation.

"Cows have more to do with bloody global warming than plants!" Britain snapped; "Try to use your brain,"

_That might be asking too much_. Germany thought to himself as he watched the meeting once more get out of control, he shook his head as he watched, making sure that a fight didn't actually break out; _Maybe this is what they need, argue and release the tension._

"Dude, why are you siding with that Commie bastard?" America demanded to know.

_America still can't let go of the fact that Russia hasn't been a communist nation for so many years._ Germany groaned inside his head, feeling a headache coming on.

"Because you are being stupid!" Britain shouted back; "You and China are the only nations who haven't come with an agreement for the percentage for reducing carbon emissions. Everyone, _including _Russia, has, you have _no right_ to hassle him over this,"

America gaped at the other nation; "Britain… He's brain washing you!"

Green eyes glared at him, sheer anger raged in them; "Sh…"

"Enough!" Germany finally yelled and glared at the two nations; "Both of you, sit down," He paused while the two returned to their seats, he should have stopped it soon; "Britain is right America, yourself and China haven't agreed to a percentage while the rest of us have. Now…"

The meeting moved away from that subject and got onto other things, although the tension was still there, at least it wasn't that thick.

Finally break was called, although America and France walked over to the trio.

"I don't know what you're planning, but I'll stop you," America vowed, poking Russia in the chest.

The taller nation giggled, he could barely feel the pokes that America was giving him; "And I'll have to break your fingers,"

France looked at the two nations and then over to Canada; "Mon ami, you don't need to be part of this," He held his hand out.

"I…" The quiet nation paused and took a deep breath; "Russia is my friend too, we were going to explain to M… Britain about hockey,"

The green eyed nation smiled as France glared at him and spoke scathingly at him; "Why did you have to drag him into this?"

"Canada can make his own decisions; it had nothing to do with me," Britain said and rolled his eyes before adding; "Or Russia,"

America turned to his almost mirror image; "Bro, Russia is insane!"

"Nyet," Russia said before Canada to speak; "It hasn't been proven,"

The four nations looked at him, all of them in shock, until Britain started to laugh and Canada began to giggle, while America and France just looked at them and slowly walked away.

"He's got some hold on them," France said sadly, he could have coped with it just being Britain, but Canada as well? Although he was fine with what Britain told him last night, speaking to America just made him rather weary of the other nations decision.

"I'm gonna find out what it is," America told him.

Russia smiled as the other two nations began to stop laughing; "Good joke, da?"

"I never expected such a comment from you Russia," Canada said softly as Britain wiped his tears away.

"We're friends, you can call me Ivan,"

The two nations looked at each other and Britain spoke; "All right, it's only fair if you call us by our names as well,"

"Da? Arthur and Matvey," Ivan said happily and the two noticed that a strange glow appeared in his violet eyes. Happiness, _true_ happiness which was such an uncommon emotion to see in his eyes, but it was rather pleasant to see regardless.

"Well, I need more tea," Arthur stated as they walked out of the room; "Hopefully those two idiots will stop pestering us,"

Russia nodded and left them to speak with his sisters as Arthur got himself another tea,

"Ve~ Canada!" Italy called over to the nation who looked at the other in surprise; "Germany asked me to get you some proper coffee,"

"But I…" Matthew began; he was just to get some from the machine before Italy came up to him with a big mug of steaming Italian coffee.

"Trust me, si? It will keep you awake for the rest of the meeting!" Italy placed the warm cup in his hands and ran off, leaving Canada looking puzzled.

"Th… Thank you!" He yelled as loudly as he could, which wasn't that loud at all, but he had a sip; "Wow, it _is_ better than the machine,"

"What did Italy want?" Arthur asked, holding his own cup and noticed the coffee.

"Oh…" Canada noticed the other's puzzled expression; "Italy gave it to me, he said that Germany asked him to,"

"All right," Arthur nodded; "Sounds rather like Germany, although I bet he didn't want to be mentioned for being the reason that Italy came up to you,"

Matthew noticed someone gesture to him and he nodded, knowing that he had to speak to them anyway.

"Britain…"

The green eyed nation interrupted him; "Just call me Arthur,"

"Oh… I… Well, I need to speak to Cuba about some things…" He trailed off.

"Of course," Arthur said with a nod; "Oh, is Cuba still confusing you with America?"

Matthew blinked in surprise; "Well, after today, I hope not," He began to walk away, feeling happy that Arthur remembered that small piece of information and turned around; "You can call me Matthew too," He said shyly and the other nodded.

He watched the younger nation go up to Cuba, who actually _didn't_ confuse him with America.

_Probably due to Russia._ Arthur thought to himself as the tall nation walked over to him.

"We'll head back?" He asked and Arthur nodded.

"Sure,"

They walked back as other nations were trickling in, although Germany was already seated, furiously writing out notes.

"Italy's notes?" Arthur guessed and the other blonde haired nation looked up and nodded.

"Ja, he never makes notes during these meetings. He _claims_ he might miss out on something that is being said, although I doubt he actually _listens_ to what is going on," Blue eyes looked over to the Russian, who had begun to walk over to his own chair. Quietly Germany spoke again; "I think it's good that you and Russia are becoming friends… If you don't mind my mentioning it,"

Arthur smiled, despite the wars, he liked Germany, the country had manner's at least. Of course Germany also knew what it was like to not have any friends to converse with, until Italy came along, although he was a complete coward, he was still a good friend to have.

"I think he needs it, like you did," Arthur said and noticed how tense the other nation got, but then began to nod.

"Ja, it's good to have someone to talk to, even if it is Italy," He paused; "I know I don't actually need to tell you this, but…"

"I know, America…"

"No, America is jealous. It was, surprisingly, Italy who noticed it, but as we were leaving it was more noticeable," Germany paused and noticed that the Brit was looking at him intently; "It's not just at you, I have a theory that if it was just you then he would _have_ to get over it, at least as much as America can. However with Canada being friends with him too…"

Arthur slowly nodded in understanding; "I see, with Canada being his brother _and _neighbour, he would cause a lot more problems,"

"Ja," Germany nodded.

"Don't worry, Canada is with Cuba," Arthur said and the other nation noticed the two walked through the door although Italy sprinted past and jumped on Germany.

The Canadian looked at Arthur who shook his head, which caused the young nation to look confused and hurt.

"Ah Canada," Germany spoke, gesturing for the two to come over, although Matthew looked nervous as the blue eyed nation spoke although he slowly calmed as Italy insisted the two sat next to him now, to help with his notes.

Arthur smiled as he watched; _Clever, very clever Germany._

He sat down next to Russia, grateful that the organised nation was keeping Matthew out of this strange drama.

"Why is Matvey over there?" Russia asked him quietly.

"To keep him out of this. Remember Canada and America share the same borders, America would hound Matthew easily because of this friendship," Arthur explained; "He can't hassle me as much, apart from calling me and emails, both of which I can block,"

"Ah, America would pester Matvey all the time," Ivan nodded in understanding.

"Exactly,"

The two became silent, but both were oblivious to the glare that America sent them as he entered the room, although he was relieved to find that Canada was now next to Italy. Although he was also next to Cuba, but that was a lesser evil at least. Now all he had to do was free Britain.

X

The rest of the meeting went rather well, although the tension still remained, it became more of a background noise.

_At least there were no more outrageous arguments_. Germany thought to himself as he spotted Canada giving Italy some more notes.

Britain and Russia had already left the room, saying a few goodbyes to the other nations and once they were out of the building the shorter nation stretched.

"Oh, I am glad that's all over,"

"How so?" Ivan asked, although he had noticed the tension in the room and the fact it was directed at him, he didn't mind it, if anything he was used to it.

"Too much fighting, we'll never reach an agreement like this," Arthur explained and looked at his watch; "You know, it's still early, we can go back to the hotel and I can show you around some other sites of Italy… Unless you have something else planned of course,"

"Nyet, that will be fun," Ivan agreed happily as they walked and then he had a thought; "Br… Arthur, why does America keep calling me a communist?"

At first the Brit didn't answer, thinking of an answer that _wouldn't_ cause the taller nation to hunt down America and beat him up; "I guess he feared you. Well, fears you," He corrected himself.

"Da? But he always threatens me," Ivan said, his violet eyes looking at Arthur, completely confused by the answer.

"Yes, but that's America, rather than cower he'll speak without thinking,"

"You never cowered from me either," He mused out loud and smiled; "France does, so do the Italy brother's…"

The Brit decided to interrupt him, since the list could go on for a while; "Yes, but I had no reason to. Your country is large, East meets West, you had a lot to deal with,"

"We did fight,"

"Yes, yes we did, but we also fought together too," he smiled; "I think I went with some people so I could fight France,"

"You two do have an odd relationship,"

"I don't think anyone understands it. We don't hate each other, but we don't like each other either. I suppose we view each other as competition, although we hate anyone who would try to attack the other without our input," Arthur tried to explain, but felt he wasn't doing it justice, he and France had been friends and enemies for so long, it was impossible to put into words. He smirked; "Although many of us viewed that with you and America too,"

"Da?" Ivan frowned; "I suppose, but you and France are so close, myself and America could be nothing more than enemies," He smiled shyly; "We should stop speaking of him. We'll look around Italy?"

The Brit nodded, noticing that they were at the hotel; "Meet back down here in an hour,"

He was grateful that Russia didn't want to talk about America, it depressed him too much which would make him want to drink, which would result in him doing or saying something stupid that he would probably regret in the morning and could result in Russia being able to blackmail him.

_No drinking, a tour of Italy, that's all._ Arthur thought to himself as he went to his room to shower and change.


	3. Chapter 3

Rated: T

Pairing: BritainxRussia

Warnings: Violence, swearing.

Author Notes: Once again thank you so much for all the faves and alerts, as well as the reviews. Apologises for being rather late, moving and lack of internet is the cause.

Summary:

That night Canada met up with Cuba for more discussions, although neither of them were in the right mind to speak of more business. Instead they spoke of the whole situation that had happened at the meeting.

"Britain and Russia are friends, huh, how… odd," Cuba said as he rubbed his chin and then grinned; "America is furious,"

Canada groaned; "That's an understatement," He let out a big yawn; "He was on the phone to me for most the night, he's convinced that Russia is forcing Britain against his will and that Britain is too proud to ask for help,"

"Ah," Cuba nodded and took a gulp of his beer; "Well I doubt Russia would do anything like that. You lot know what he's like, if he wants Britain that badly he would easily start a war,"

"Yea, I thought so too, besides he has too much to deal with already,"

"You told America that?"

"No, I never got the chance to say anything; he barely paused for breath,"

"You were talking to Russia a lot today as well, are you his friend too?"

"Well… Yea," He nodded slowly as Cuba just stared at him; "What?"

"You've struck it good; Russia would be a good friend to have, unlike America,"

The maple loving nation just looked the other nation in confusion; "What do you mean?"

"Ask Britain, of course it will be a sore point, but its America so it will always be his sore spot," Cuba said and then began to talk of more light-hearted things, which Canada followed, although he had so many questions, too many, but Cuba didn't want to discuss them, or maybe it was because he knew that Matthew might not believe him completely.

XXX

The blonde haired Canadian met up with Arthur at Heathrow Airport, although he had flown in from his home the day before, it made things easier for both of them to just meet at the airport, since Matthew was staying at a hotel next to the airport. He hadn't slept that well, he wanted to know if Cuba had said what he did because he just hated America, or whether there was some ounce of truth.

The two nations walked past the shops and went towards the VIP area, they both had the money to afford more comfortable travel, although that was only when it wasn't business, when they went to a UN meeting or a G8 meeting they travelled on whatever budget there people gave them.

"And now we wait," Arthur said as he opened the door and spotted the tea facilities.

"Er… Britain…" Matthew began, trying to think of a way to question the man carefully.

"You know if Ivan can call me Arthur then you can too, remember?"

He blushed, remembering that Britain, _Arthur_ had said to himself and Ivan to just call him by his human name.

"Oh… Well I…"

The Brit took a sip of his tea and looked at him; "Spit it out boy,"

The way he said it, reminded the younger nation of his childhood, of being forgotten and the rare times when Britain did remember him it was to give him more confidence; "Cuba said that Russia is a good friend to have, unlike America. He said that…"

Arthur groaned; "Bloody Cuban's," Matthew looked at him, curious; "Your brother would always use others to get out of certain things…"

"I know," He smiled slightly; "But you never believed him when I lived with the two of you,"

"Yes, then he joined the UN, but unlike the rest of the nations, he doesn't use all the rules, completely ignoring the Geneva Convention, it's like he thinks, along with his bloody government, that it's some kind of pick and mix!" His voice raised the further along he spoke, the sheer annoyance completely obvious.

"What? How…?" Matthew began, confused as to why he didn't know about this before.

"Oh, he's been doing it for some time. Guantanamo Bay, that so called terrorist prison,"

"That place is rented from Cuba," He remembered and Arthur nodded.

"Yes, for just over a thousand dollars per year," He informed him, it was a bit of information that very few people, and nations, knew about.

"What?" The Canadian exclaimed in shock, he had no idea that his friend was being paid so little by his brother.

Arthur could have gone off on that, told Canada how there was a legal document that made it illegal for the Cuban's to even try to reclaim that part of land, but he decided not to, it wasn't his place to say that and in any case, there was more important things on his mind;

"I know that there have been flights taking some so called prisoner's to that place, but I have never found any solid evidence… I suppose myself and my government are to blame for that,"

"But if the men _are_ terrorists," Matthew stated and Arthur nodded.

"Yes, some are true terrorists, but many that are held there are not. It's a witch hunt, wrong place, wrong time, doesn't matter if you are not part of a terrorist group, if you look the part, then they believe that you must be one. You get flown to that island and tortured for information," He looked at Matthew; "I have tried to get America to get the island closed, we've all tried to pressure him and when Obama took office we thought it would finally close, but instead it's still open, although some have been freed, many have not. He thinks such a place is protecting the people,"

The Canadian just looked at him, slowly processing the information that he had just given him, he never knew that Arthur hated that prison so much.

"I've heard rumours…" Matthew said quietly and Arthur finished his tea and looked at him; "That the men aren't given trials,"

The Brit nodded; "Yes, although the lucky ones get them. Though I wouldn't call them lucky, a trail with no lawyer to represent them and the judge and jury being the US Navy. With the prisoner's being tortured and beaten to get a confession out, or some kind of information… You'd have thought we would know better,"

"Why do you let him get away with it? W… Why does the UN let him…?"

"Two reason's, one is that America is a powerful country, it's not something any of us can go to war about, and two we are trying to push the idea onto him, that way it won't seem like we made him do it,"

"If Russia and America ever went to war against each other…" He wondered which side he and Britain would be on.

"I hope it never happens," Arthur said as he looked at the flight screen to see if their flight was boarding; "I can't go to war for the hell of it, unlike in my younger days," He smiled slightly at that; "If those two went to war they would need to fight for something important, while America is a strong country, it's not strong money-wise,"

Canada had never viewed his brother as anything apart from attention seeking, annoying, loud and brash, but lovable; now to hear what the one who raised him was saying, well, it was an eye opener to say the least.

They stood up and made their way to the plane and remained silent until they were up in the air.

"What do you reckon Russia will have planned for us?" He asked, hoping the Brit wouldn't mind his question, he'd never flown with Arthur before and he was nervous since the nation was a bit abrupt and, well, he normally forgot him.

He smiled and turned from the window; "Probably show us around all the vodka brewers," He teased and saw Matthew smile; "I think he might be showing us around the palace at St Petersburg, he was talking about it a lot back in Italy,"

"I heard the buildings are beautiful,"

"Well, they are certainly Russian that's for sure," Arthur commented, the Russian architecture had an amazing cross that almost showed the east meets west culture.

The conversation kept going through out the flight, it remained light as they both wanted to forget the trouble that was America.

XXX

Russia walked around his home, trying to remember if he had forgotten something, but he was sure that everything had been done, rooms were clean and ready for the guests, not a speck of dust was to be seen, he had even put on the soup and had some bread staying warm in the oven.

He wandered around from room to room, sadness filled him with every step he took; not so long ago his sister's stayed here with him, as well as the Baltics, but now? There was nothing, it was so quiet and without any feeling to the house.

As Russia began to fall deeper into those feelings of regret and loss, the doorbell rang and for a second he felt fury at sales people trying to sell him something when he wanted to be left alone. It was a second later that he remembered who it was likely to be and he raced to the door.

"Oh you're here!" He said with glee and the two shivering nations entered the house; "The map helped; da?"

"Ye… Yes," Canada said with a shiver as the door was shut and Britain took his big boats off.

"Bloody hell, I keep forgetting how cold it is here," Arthur commented.

"I have soup ready and the fire is all lit too," Ivan said and looked around them.

"Excellent, the food on the plane was awful!" He added and hung up his coat and scarf on the coat rack, then took off his hat and ran his fingers through then.

"Your bags?" Ivan asked, and the two looked at him blankly for a few seconds.

"Oh, we left them…" Matthew said and looked at Arthur who blushed.

"Damn, we were so eager to get inside… I'll go…" He moved to get his coat but Matthew protested.

"No, no, I can go…"

Before either of them could argue, Ivan opened the door, plucking the keys from Arthur's hand and headed out.

"Ivan!" Arthur bellowed and the nation came back in with two suitcases in each hand; "Bloody hell, you'll catch your death!" He pulled him further in and took the cases away.

"Don't worry, I'm Russia, I know all about the cold,"

"Er…" Matthew closed the door, coming to the conclusion that Arthur was going to do all the talking now.

"You said that to China once if I am remembering rightly," the Brit said, looking at the other nation sternly; "Before you jumped out of a plane,"

"That was about snow," Ivan corrected him.

"Yes and you broke every bone in your body didn't you?" He said and Matthew felt as though Arthur was speaking to a child, wondering how Russia would take it.

"Da," Ivan said with a nod, remembering that jump. He was honest, he didn't regret it, just wished that he waited a bit longer when they would have come over the heavier snow to then jump out.

"Right, well before anything else, we'll take our cases up. Which way to our room?"

"Oh, this…" Ivan picked up Matthew's bag and began to make his way up stairs.

"Ivan, just tell us, you need to have a shower and put on some warmer clothes,"

The violet eyed nation turned and glared at the former empire; "You are guests,"

Matthew was once again invisible, but this time he didn't mind it, he didn't want to be involved in a fight between these two.

Arthur broke away first; "All right, where to?"

Ivan smiled and led the way, going upstairs and showed Matthew his room, placing his case in the corner near the wardrobe and then showed Arthur his room.

The two guest nations would be sharing a bathroom, which was connected between the two rooms, it was fine for Arthur and Matthew, since neither really took long in the bathroom unless it had been a stressful day.

"Where's your room Ivan?" Arthur asked as he looked around his room, it was rather dark, but it still had the old Russian charm to it.

"Oh, I'm just across from you," He said and Arthur quickly put his case down, grabbed the taller nation and made his way across the landing to his room; "Da? What are…?"

"Clothes…" Arthur muttered as he went into the other's wardrobe; "Too cold to go out…"

Ivan watched the smaller nation, amused, until Arthur spotted the ensuite and dragged him over, which changed his demeanour completely. He grabbed the side of the door frame, refusing to enter.

"Nyet! You are guests!"

"Yes, and you are our host. You need to be at full health. Don't argue with me just have a warm shower and change into this," He placed the clothes he had collected to the side and managed to get the Russian into the bathroom, he might not be as powerful as he had once been, but he could easily find a weak point when he had to; "Myself and Matthew will be doing the same thing anyway,"

"Nyet, I'll be fine, I'm Russia," Ivan insisted looking down on Arthur who looked up at him in frustration.

"Oh for…" Arthur took a breath; "Russia is a _nation_, but what about _Ivan_?" He pointed at the large shower cubical; "In the shower now,"

"Nyet," Ivan once again glared at him, his dark aura began to seep out.

Arthur didn't care, he was annoyed by Ivan's stubbornness to even feel the danger that he was in.

"Fine then," He brought some towels close to him; "Force it is," He moved and began to unbutton Ivan's shirt, as the other tried to push him away; "Well do it yourself! You're worse than America was!"

Ivan froze, but Arthur never noticed as he began to remove the shirt; "… I forgot that you raised America,"

"Yes, there are times when I wished I could forget that I raised America too," He sighed and stepped back, turning to leave the room; "Ivan, please just go for a shower, it will take less time than you think,"

Ivan nodded, forgetting that Arthur couldn't see it, but the blonde left the room anyway, his shoulders sagged and he looked as if he had lost the most important person in his life.

_Maybe I should have been honest._ Ivan thought to himself as he removed the rest of his clothes before he turned on the water.

He had never taken a warm bath when he was cold, didn't matter what the situation was, he was never allowed to do it, it was believed that he would become weak and thus would cause his boss to lose whatever hold they had over the nation and the other extra countries that they ruled. Even if Ivan came down with a cold, they refused to let him rest, keeping him going on.

That was why he refused to take a shower, since by his own standards it would make him weak.

He still did as Arthur asked, although a large part of his mind screamed at him to stop, to stop being so weak and pathetic, but he managed to ignore it, remembering the look on Arthur's face when he brought up America.

When he felt warm enough he turned off the shower and got changed into the clean, warm clothes that were laid out for him.

_America makes him sad._ He thought to himself as he buttoned up the new shirt; _we'll just have to not speak of him. Maybe I should ask Matthew to do the same._

Once changed he left the room and knocked on Matthew's door;

"Come in!" A quiet voice called over and the Russian entered, Matthew smiled at him as he sat on the bed and put his socks on; "Hello Ivan, I was just waiting for Arthur before going…"

He nodded; "Da, but I need to speak with you," He noticed how tense the Canadian got and knew that the younger nation still had a bit of fear of him; _Just as well._ "Has America upset Arthur?"

Matthew looked at him unblinkingly before he replied; "N… Not exactly. _I_ was the one who spoke about America to Arthur," He looked ashamed; "Back at the meeting I was speaking to Cuba and he said that America wasn't a good friend to have and that I needed to ask Arthur to know what he meant,"

"Cuban's," Ivan muttered, even though he had business dealings with the dark skinned nation, sometimes he just liked to rattle some cages; "And?"

"Well, I asked today, we were both at the airport and he told me that America used the UN like a pick and mix and that…." He trailed off and looked down; "I didn't mean to upset him, but America is my brother, I _want_ to know what other nations think of him,"

Ivan remained silent, he couldn't blame Matthew for asking such a question, he probably would have done the same for either of his sister's; "Da, but now we'll not speak of him while you are both here,"

He nodded; "Yea, I want Arthur to have fun. He might not show it but he's just as excited too,"

A knock at the door came and both nations knew who it would be.

"Come in!" Matthew called over and the door opened, Arthur stepped into the room, looking at the two, his hair still damp but he looked warmer and a lot brighter than before.

"All right, so, soup?" He looked at Ivan, pleased to see the nation took his advice and had a shower.

The three nations made their way down to the dining room, where the soup was ready for them, but still warm as it was still in its pot.

The conversation flowed rather easily, Ivan and Matthew asked about Arthur's time as a pirate and the small nation was more than happy to oblige. As the night grew darker it was soon Matthew's turn to tell stories of his own childhood, long before France and Arthur appeared; while later on, Ivan told the two about his sisters.

"Ukraine was the one who made you that scarf?" Arthur asked and he nodded.

"Da, it was meant to be a kind of exchange, but I could not give her what she wanted,"

"She appreciates it," Matthew added and the two looked at him, he blushed; "I was talking to her last week and told her that we were coming down to see you, she said that she likes that you still wear it,"

I van relaxed and nodded; "It keeps me warm and it reminds me of the family I lost,"

Arthur and Matthew looked at each other, only Russia would regard the Baltic's as family.

"I think having friends is better," Arthur said and looked at Matthew; "Families are, sorry Matthew, over rated,"

The youngest nation smiled; "It's okay, I agree, friends are nice… When they remember who you are,"

The other two nations laughed at the comment and he joined in before yawning.

"I think I'll be heading to bed no guy's," He stood up and made his way to the door; "Night!"

"Night Matvey,"

"Good night,"

With the quiet nation gone the two sat alone, both gazed into the fire.

"Arthur…" Ivan began trying to figure out how to ask such a question; "Why do you want to be my friend?"

He blinked and thought for a moment before replying; "Why not? I think none of us ever gave you a fair chance and we _should_ have done so many years ago,"

He nodded; "I used to hate you so much, because you just let them die. Now, after I looked into it, I see it wasn't your fault at all, the King wanted them but your government did not. No one could have done anything,"

Once more they became silent, both thought of the past and what might have been, had the Tsar family been saved by Britain, instead being left to be murdered and both nations had felt so helpless about it all.

"We should probably go to bed too," Arthur said as he looked at his wrist watch and stood up; "I'm looking forward to seeing around your country properly for once,"

He picked up the bowls and cups they had used and took them to the kitchen as Ivan watched him in surprise.

"You don't need to…"

"I want to, I might be your guest, but I still have manners," He said as he loaded the dished into the dishwasher.

The two just looked at each other as they went to their own rooms.

"Goodnight Ivan," He opened his door and closed it behind him although he heard behind him a very quiet;

"Goodnight Arthur,"


	4. Chapter 4

Rated: T

Pairing: BritainxRussia

Warnings: Violence, swearing.

Author Notes: Once again thank you so much for all the faves and alerts, as well as the reviews. Apologises for being rather late, motivation ran away from me for a while, am back though!

He lay in bed, counting the cracks in the ceiling, hoping and willing himself to fall asleep; he had dozed off a few hours ago, but now? He was wide awake.

_I hate it when this happens._ He thought to himself, refusing to leave the bed, determined that he will fall asleep.

He thought over the evening, Russia seemed to be so alone, so isolated, that it reminded him of himself, not so long ago; although he didn't have such a twisted side.

_He's not a bad guy I suppose, I'm sure he could be 'normal'. _He thought, although he did wonder what it meant to be normal, he would never consider America normal, as for France… The less said the better.

He knew full well that the other nations viewed Russia badly; Germany hid it extremely well, no one would have known that he feared the Russian unless you looked closely at his body language; while France, well there were times when France would put on a brave show but one negative word or glance from Russia and the French man would fall apart faster than a house of cards. It wasn't surprising really; the two nations did try to make Russia be part of their own Empires, neither succeeded due to one fault, Russia's weather.

He could attest to it being freezing and he had packed for this weather!

The two had lost the battle against Russia and found there Empire's gradually begin to crumble around them. Americ… He shook his head, deciding that he shouldn't think about that loud-mouth. Japan and China never appeared to get on well with Russia, although he wasn't sure if those two feared him, they were both just so hard to read.

_Why do I care about them? I like Russia; he's not a bad guy really._ He sighed and sat up, running a hand through his messy blonde hair; _To hell with all those who don't._ He finally left the bed and went to have a shower, it was still early but he figured he should be dressed anyway; he wasn't fond of hanging around in his pyjama's.

Once he was showered and dressed he sat down with one of his books and read for the next two hours until he heard a knock at his door.

Startled he quickly looked at his watch before getting up to open the door to find Matthew retreating to his room.

"Matthew," Arthur said softly and the Canadian turned to look at him in surprise.

"Oh, sorry, I…" He was about to start apologising when he noticed that the Brit was fully dressed; "Eh, good morning,"

"Morning," Arthur returned the greeting and looked over at the other room; "Is out host up?" He saw Matthew shake his head; "I suppose since we are up rather early, he won't mind if we have some tea," He closed the door behind him and gestured for Matthew to go down the stairs to the kitchen while he went to look on Ivan.

The Canadian looked unsure for a moment, although Russia hadn't threatened either of them; he was still a bit nervous about the Vodka loving nation, but after Arthur gave him a small smile he went down to make some tea, and to see if he could make some pancakes.

Arthur watched him go as he turned to the other door, slowly opening it he looked in to see Ivan still asleep, but as he opened it a bit wider he saw that the larger nation was tossing and turning.

"Ivan you can…" Arthur said as he approached the bed only to find that the Russian was still asleep, his eyes closed but his face was contorted in pain, or perhaps fear.

"S… St… St…"

The Brit placed his hands on the other's shoulder and shook them, but all that did was distress the nation further, who raised his arm and slammed it into Arthur's stomach. The smaller nation fell to his knees by the bed, his arms circled around his stomach to try and lessen the sudden pain.

Ivan opened his eyes in shock, that time, for the first time, it felt like a _real _hit. When he looked to the side he saw why, Arthur was looking down to the floor and hunched up, he couldn't believe that the island nation had come into his room, why had he come in? Was he making noises? But, he was fully dressed too! He left the bed and crouched down next to the other man.

"Let me…" He began to reach out to see the damage that he had caused, but the Brit shook his head as he rubbed the area.

"No…" He coughed and took a deep breath; "It's not that bad, I've had worse,"

Ivan looked disbelieving; "Nyet…"

Arthur smiled sadly; "I raised America, when he was a child he didn't know his own strength, whenever he had a nightmare he always wound up slamming me into the wall and never once would he wake up," He put his hands to the side; "Matthew will be…" His eyes widened in shock as Ivan ignored what he had said and pulled his jumper up to check the damage; "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"No redness…" Ivan muttered, tuning out Arthur's rants as easily as he did when he was at war and the bullets and bombs rained down on him and his men, he caressed the skin, there wasn't even a sign of a bruise arriving, although it was slightly pink in colour and Arthur did wince when he touched it even with a gentle hand, although as he looked at the Brit's face he saw anger and outrage.

"I _told_ you already!" Arthur slapped his hands away and pulled his jumper back down; "I don't…" He stopped and saw Ivan look at his own hands; "Ivan?"

"Am I weak?" It wasn't directed at him, but he had to reply.

"No, no, you're certainly different, but not weak,"

"But you should be in pain, hospitalised…" Ivan would have gone on about how injured Arthur _should_ have been but the Brit quickly put a stop to that.

"You were scared,"

The Russian glared at him, the dark evil aura from yesterday returned once more, although Arthur just couldn't find it in him to feel the fear that he might have felt before he had gotten to know the large nation better.

"Nyet, Russia is never scared," He said in denial.

"It's okay Ivan," Arthur reassured him; "It's okay to be scared. Every nation gets scared; even those you wouldn't think could know what fear is, like…" He took a second to think; "Germany or Japan,"

"Even you? The British Empire,"

He heard the mocking tone, but decided to ignore it, right now wasn't the time to argue with Russia; "Former, and yes I get scared too," He admitted, although not ashamed of that fact, it was hard to admit fear to other nations, since they could easily take that knowledge and use it against them, but at that moment it was to help Russia; "I'm scared of my brothers,"

Ivan looked at him, he had never thought to be afraid of his siblings, well aside from Belarus, but that was different she was obsessed with him!

He knew about the IRA and the bombings that they had done, but he hadn't heard of the Scots nor the Welsh doing things to make Arthur scared.

"Before we would always just met on the battlefield and fight each other, that was fine, actual fighting was fine," Arthur said and Ivan nodded, life was easier on the battle field than it was off; "But now… I feel everyone is leaving me, Scotland hates me more than ever it seems,"

Ivan just looked at the smaller nation; "No one hurts my friends," He said softly and Arthur looked up at him.

"No Russia," He heard all too clearly the threat and intention behind those words; "They are my brother's, Scotland is my brother, our bond is as unusual as it is with France,"

"But…"

Arthur shook his head; "We've fought against each other many times in the past, but now, now we have begun to fight together and have done so for some time. Before he hated it, and I confess so did I, but now… I think to an extent we enjoy each other's company a lot more, I guess we've grown with the times," He sighed and looked at Ivan; "So what was it? That nightmare?"

Ivan looked away, unwilling to talk about it, or more to the point not ready to talk about it; "We should go see if…"

"He's down in the kitchen and I suspect he is making pancakes," Arthur smiled as he slowly stood and held his hand out for Ivan; "Let's get some breakfast,"

"Da," Ivan took the offered hand and stood up, following Arthur to the kitchen, wondering how he got so lucky to have a friend like Arthur and then the negative thought followed.

_He's only using you for his own gain. Like everyone else…_ Ivan pushed the thought out of his head, determined to keep the bad thoughts away.

_Arthur is my friend, why befriend me when he has America?_ He thought only for that negative thought to push its way through and reply;

_Because his relationship with America has soured._

They all sat down and began to eat the pancakes that Matthew had made, and had also apologised to Russia for not asking if it was okay to do so.

"I'm really sorry, I forgot where I was and when I saw you both come down I…"

"Nyet it's fine," Ivan waved the concern away with a small smile, he'd never had someone apologise to him without fear traveling through their bones as the Baltics used to do.

"Well… I will pay for the replacements," Matthew insisted; "It's the least I can do,"

Ivan looked to see that Arthur looked proud and he remembered that for some time, Canada was in Britain's charge, for a lot long than America.

"Da, only if you will keep making pancakes for us," Ivan decided and Matthew blushed, he'd never really had anyone make such a compliment about his food before.

"That sounds rather acceptable, what do you think?" Arthur asked and the Canadian smiled and nodded in agreement.

Russia decided that he would take them to the Palace, where the last Tsar reigned, as far as he knew Canada had a limited knowledge about his past while Britain knew bits and pieces, but this time he could put his own opinions on things too.

Arthur looked out of the window and saw that the snow was lying but at least it wasn't snowing, hopefully the rest of the day would turn out to be rather interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Rated: T

Pairing: BritainxRussia

Warnings: Violence, swearing.

Author Notes: Some more thank you's for the faves and alerts, as well as the reviews. Rather happy that lots of you are enjoying this!

Summary: The trio return to Russia's house after a long day of being tourists, with Ivan being their personal tour guide!

XXX

Matthew yawned as he walked into the kitchen, having taken a quick shower he was still feeling sleepy and had decided that jet-lag wasn't his friend.

_Maybe we should have taken today off to settle._ The quiet nation thought, but he knew too well that he would either be ignored or… _Wait, they didn't ignore me today!_ The nation thought to himself as another yawn took over.

"Maybe you should head to bed Matthew," Arthur said, handing him a cup of warm milk.

"Yea, I probably shou…" He yawned once again, putting his hand in front of his mouth and then looked at the cup.

_Just like old times, when Alfred left Arthur dotted more on me…_ Matthew smiled slightly; and bided the two older nation's goodnight.

"I think he enjoyed himself, da?" Ivan asked as he sat down at the table, his warm milk being topped up with some vodka that he had in a cupboard.

"I think this must be one of the few times that people have remembered him," Arthur stated, although he felt the pang of guilt as he said that, since he was one of the one's who _did_ forget about Matthew, even though the boy was honest and true to him for so long.

"He's too quiet, with it just being ourselves we notice him, but if someone loud comes along he'd be back in the background again," Ivan pointed out and the blonde nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I suppose that's true," He remembered all the times that he managed to ignore the young nation because Alfred was so loud and demanding.

"Today was rather fun, I have never given anyone a tour of my former home before," Ivan said with a small smile before sipping his drink.

Green eyes widened in surprise; "The palace was also _your_ home?"

"Da, I lived there too, how else would the Tsar be able to speak to me if I wasn't near?" Ivan questioned him.

"A messenger perhaps?"

"Nyet, the Tsar's liked to be careful, enemies were close to him, or so he thought," Ivan said with a shrug; "You didn't stay with your Royal family?"

Arthur thought back, he could safely say that he had _never_ stayed with the Royal family unless it was for battle; "No, not at all, during war times and traveling around the Empire I did, but it was agreed that I should be seen as a Lord to all the other nobles, so that no one gets it into their head that to rule the country they would need me as well,"

Ivan nodded with a small smile; "Your Royals were careful to, in a different way,"

"Yes, yes they were,"

"I still miss them, I never got to see the Grand Duchess Marie again, I wasn't allowed and the war that was going on…" He became silent, remembering all the years that he had spent with Tsar Alexander and the Grand Duchess, for she was only given the title of consort and not equal ruler, which at the time was acceptable, although if the Tsar's remained in power that would be frowned upon in this day and age.

"We know why, but I can assure you that Queen Alexandra visited her and…" Arthur tried to assure his friend but noticed Ivan just nodded despondently to him.

"Da, I know, she died first, leaving Marie alone… It's my fault, if I was stronger…"

"Ivan, Marie never held it against you, we nations are subjected to the people's will, the stronger the power is the more we need to bow to it, it was never your fault, don't blame yourself for it," Arthur cautioned the other nation, hoping that this wasn't the cause of his nightmares and prayed that Ivan wasn't going to suffer a worse night of sleep due to this trip; "Certain people were to blame…"

Violet eyes looked over to him; "Did you meet her?" He asked in wonder.

A short nod was given; "Yes, I travelled to Copenhagen on Alexandra's request, stating that I needed a holiday, so I met her,"

"And she was…?"

"Fine and healthy, always mourning over her family, but I rarely heard her blame…"

"Da, she was so popular when she was in power with Tsar Alexander, the people loved her more than him,"

"Ivan…" Arthur didn't wish to approach the subject, but he felt he had to; "Is this what your nightmare was about?"

For a few minutes there was silence and just when the Brit was about to apologise the Russian spoke; "Nyet, nyet. It's not that, I wish it was,"

"All right," Arthur said quietly and looked down at his tea.

"You are nosey aren't you?" Ivan asked and that startled the blonde who looked at him; "Trying to figure out why I have nightmares, but don't all countries suffer from nightmares? Even the heroic America must do so,"

"No, not nightmares," Arthur could easily attest to that, Matthew hadn't suffered from any nightmares due to battles, but when America had killed his tribes that's when he suffered from nightmares, although he learned to forgive his brother for such acts – which Arthur found hard to believe that he was able to actually do it and _mean_ it, but he supposed the younger generation was more open to forgiveness and in any case their world wasn't as hard nor as cut throat as his used to be.

"Then what?"

"I suppose… Guilt. We nations have guilt, nothing we do or say will ever make anything right, but we need to move on, because of our people, we can't remain trapped in the past because we can't grow and help our people,"

Ivan nodded slowly; "That… That makes sense, I have never been able to let go, not really,"

Arthur knew that, he was sure every country knew that, once Russia got his hands on you there was no real escape; one look at Georgia could tell you that.

"I think I shall go and sleep now, maybe my dreams will be sweet," Ivan said hopefully and Arthur nodded.

"Goodnight Ivan,"

"Night Arthur,"

Once the Brit was alone he sighed, he had been so close to having Ivan be angry at him, again, two days into the holiday and Ivan had been annoyed at him twice, once the first night and then this morning. But both times he had just ignored the bigger nation and carried on, was he getting reckless? He didn't think so, maybe he was calling Russia's bluff.

He let out a sigh, hoping that tonight Russia would have a decent night's sleep, with no more nightmares, he was tempted to cast a spell, but he had left his spell book at home, since he sometimes managed to bring Russia into his circle without knowing how he actually managed it.

_No matter, we'll see what tomorrow brings. Hopefully a day of rest, jetlag really is bloody awful._ He stood and took the two tea cups to the kitchen and washed them quickly, deciding to let them dry over night before heading to bed.

He ignored how his heart fluttered with worry over the large nation, how he loved the glare that Ivan would send in his direction when he said something that obviously angered the other nation and how he would come to _him_ for advice or even just to talk to. It made him feel… Special. Like he was important once more.

_This is just me getting old, an old… Old nation. Russia is a friend, nothing more._ He thought, but if he thought to look closer he might have seen that the part of his personality, the roguish more uncouth part of him, was rather excited with being the Russian's _friend_.

As Arthur went to bed, he remembered the times that he defeated Spain, that he defeated France so many times, when he gained countries even after he lost America – although a lot of the other countries had been sent away as well, his fight was just remembered more. All the good times that Arthur had sent him into a joyful sleep that no one could tarnish.

His dreams were sweet, although he was interrupted when he heard a loud cry and a bang from Ivan's room, causing him to leap out of bed and go to the other nations room, with Matthew trailing behind.

"Stay out here," Arthur ordered to the younger nation who blinked in surprise.

"But…"

"If I need you, I'll call for you, trust me," Arthur advised; "This is Russia, he's strong, he won't appreciate both of us seeing him in a weakened state, better it be me than you,"

"But Arthur…"

"_Trust me_," Arthur said, looking into those blue eyes, now he could clearly see they were nothing like Alfred's, Matthew's eyes had a hint of violet in them, but right now they looked hurt and put out; "Matthew, please, I think I know how Russia thinks," He turned away and entered the bedroom, closing the door behind himself as the Canadian leaned against the wall and sat on the floor with a sigh.

As Arthur entered the room he saw the Russian lying on the floor, curled up and sobbing; unlike the last time the Brit took care on approaching, ready to back away should the larger nation attack.

"Ivan?" He said softly, although the nation made no noise aside from the dry sobs; "Russia?" He tried and all the noise stopped, instead the nation shivered in fear.

"N… No…."

"Hush," Arthur said in a soothing voice, but he still didn't move any closer; "Hush, Russia…"

"I don't want to go!" The Russian cried out and Arthur was startled.

"Don't want to go where?" He asked, feeling that if he couldn't wake Ivan, perhaps he could help this strange nightmare leave him.

"I don't want to fight!"

The voice, it sounded too young to be Russia's, even in his child-like voice, it never came close to this. This voice actually sounded _innocent_.

"That's all right, you don't need to fight Russia, I promise you, you won't fight,"

"My people, they can't…"

Arthur could see slightly that Ivan was sweating, although he didn't find the room warm, rather it was cool; "Don't worry, your people will be safe, I promise,"

"Who are you?"

He paused, trying to figure out who he could say he was; "I'm the British Empire,"

He heard Matthew gasp in surprise at hearing that old title again, he too was surprised that he came out with it, but to Russia it soothed him.

"I won't need to fight?"

"No, nor will your people," Arthur slowly made his way over and sat next to him; "I promise, now, just rest…" He began to stroke Ivan's hair and felt the nation relax, the Brit didn't relax though, in a dream state Ivan was probably more dangerous than he was awake, he was also surprised that him stating that he was the British Empire worked, but in a dream anything could and obviously did happen, no matter what actual happened in reality.

He didn't know how long he remained on the floor, but he heard the door opened and saw Canada peeking through the crack to check up on him.

"I'm glad it's okay," The quiet nation said with a small smile.

Arthur just nodded; "You can go back to bed, there's no point in moving him, he's too heavy for either of us to carry and we'll probably end up waking him anyway,"

"All… All right, if you're sure…" Matthew didn't look completely convinced but the Brit just nodded at him to go and so he did.

"I'll be fine," Arthur said and felt his lids droop, rather than fight the feeling; he fell asleep with Russia's head in his lap.

The two nations remained both softly snoring; Arthur's hand remained on Ivan's forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

Rated: T

Pairing: BritainxRussia

Warnings: Violence, swearing.

Author Notes: Some more thank you's for the faves and alerts, as well as the reviews. Rather happy that lots of you are enjoying this!

Summary: The aftermath of Russia's nightmare – it's short this chapter, apologise!

The Russian woke to an odd feeling, something warm was on his head, he opened his eyes and noticed that he was indeed in his room – though not on the bed – he also appeared to be on someone's lap.

_Did I have another nightmare?_ He thought to himself, slowly sitting up and felt the warmth slide off his head, he turned to see Arthur slumped over and sleeping, deep in sleep; _Why was he here? I must have had another nightmare…_

He stood up and moved away from the older nation, trying to remember his nightmare, all he could remember was the fear, not for himself – at least not just for himself – but his people and then the British Empire came and told him everything would be fine, that his people…

_The British Empire!_ Russia thought and looked at the nation, he felt angry, that any nation should dare enter his dreams, when he felt that anger leave as he saw Arthur twitch and slowly blink open his eyes. _My nightmare… He could have left me be._

"Oh god…" Arthur rubbed his neck, forgetting where he was; "Hmm… Ah Russia, how are you this morning?" He looked at the violet eyed nation and slowly stood up.

"You entered my dream,"

"Nightmare I think you'll find, and not exactly, you were talking in your sleep and I thought it made sense to talk back to you," Arthur pointed out and the other nodded.

"Da, you didn't have to. I could have been violent again,"

"Thankfully you weren't," Arthur told him and moved away; "I'll go and get dressed then we can go down for breakfast… I suppose you don't know if Matthew is awake yet?"

Ivan shook his head and suddenly grabbed him, pulling him into his chest, his arms held the shorter nation tightly to him.

"Hey! What the bloody hell are you up to?" Arthur cried out, trying to break free but having no luck; _Wait, wait. He'll think I've given up, just wait._ He ceased struggling and felt Russia loosen his grip, but not by much; _Wait, wait. This is Russia, he'll be careful. Just wait._

"What is it Russia?" Arthur asked as calmly as he could, feeling that side of him getting excited at the thought that there was a challenge out there now. That old side that he tried to keep away, the pirate within him felt that Russia, Ivan, was a challenge to his skills.

"You didn't know about what went on before," Ivan said softly into his ear and Arthur refrained from shuddering as his cool breath hit his neck.

"Yes… Well, we were never close," He pointed out, waiting for the moment when…

"Da, never been close. Now we are!"

Now!

Ivan's grip loosened and Arthur slipped out of his arms and twisted round, slamming the bigger nation to the floor and sat on his stomach and glared at him.

"You need to behave yourself Ivan," He said firmly, keeping Ivan's arms to the side of him; "I do not appreciate being grabbed, I don't care if you are Russia, you do not grab _me_,"

Ivan giggled, it was his usual childish giggle that put the fear in all the other nations; but this was Britain who pinned him to the floor, not any other nation, this is the pirate who defeated the Spanish, the nation whose rule spread across the globe.

"I don't approve of such methods," Arthur said darkly; "I don't approve of such methods at _all_. I think you need to be taught a lesson in manners,"

"Ah… I know manners, you say please and thank you and remember to open doors for the ladies,"

Arthur moved, so that he was face to face with Ivan; "No, those are basic manners… Let's say I do this…" His lips caressed Ivans own; "Nice?" He said and Ivan just looked at him, unsure of what he was palnning; "Then if I were to do this…" Now the blonde was rough, forcefully kissing the other nation, his tounge in the other's mouth, biting his lips before he broke away; "Not so nice," He took a deep breath and pulled away from the other nation.

_What the bloody hell am I thinking?_ Arthur thought to himself; _Fun times now, just remember the good old days, when you were the king of all nations! Even Russia would have to bow at your feet._ Arthur looked at the other nation beneath him.

"You think threats will stop me?" Ivan asked with a smile, but Arthur saw the dark aura returning, but once more he felt no fear for it.

"No, but that wasn't a threat. You see a threat from me is a bit…" Arthur grinned and sprang away from the other nation; "More serious. My threats are empty, like America's but they aren't sudden either. When I threaten someone, it may take some time, but I will always get the last laugh. Take for example, Spain," He opened the door and left the room closing the door behind him. _I just… _He sighed and walked to his room, wondering why it felt like he had butterflies in his stomach.

Ivan remained where he was, unable to believe that… That… Arthur not only freed himself so quickly, but also pinned him to the floor. The threat part, well that was something that happened every day of his life really. However, there was a fire in Arthur's eye, those emerald green eyes glowed, it looked like he was truly alive, truly enjoying himself.

Although he felt no fear, he felt _something_ when Arthur looked at him, he wasn't sure what it was, but he liked it and hoped to see it again.

_Maybe I need to do that again?_


	7. Chapter 7

Rated T

Pairing: England/Russia

Author Note: Thank you for the faves and alerts! I also have a poll up on my profile if anyone wants to have a look.

The holiday was now over, Arthur drove himself and Matthew to the airport, although Russia was going to say goodbye to them at the airport, they learned that his younger sister was on her way.

It was decided for the good of all three of them that they should leave the house, with Ivan deciding to stay at another of his homes instead.

"I enjoyed myself," Matthew said softly as Ivan locked the door to his house; "Thank you for inviting me,"

"Welcome Matvey, come back when you can, da? We can watch hockey!" Ivan said gleefully as they heard the car door close and Arthur walk over to them, having put the last case into the boot.

"Act… Actually…" Matthew began and the two nations looked at him, he felt a blush rise; "I was going to ask… If you both are free of course… If you wanted to come over to my place for a few days at some point?"

"Oh, that would be fun," Ivan looked at Arthur who smiled.

"All right, I don't see why not," Arthur placed a hand on Matthew's shoulder and the Canadian looked up; "We'll visit your place next time,"

"R… Really?"

"Da. It's nice in the summer?" Ivan asked, they never really had any meetings in Canada, probably because America was so loud that it took place the other side of the boarder.

"Yes, very warm," He said with a smile.

"Eh, I think spring would be better suited," Arthur added, remembering the most recent time he had visited Canada during the summer and had suffered from heat stroke.

"Yes, it will be cooler," Matthew agreed; "Still warmer than the winter," He added for Ivan.

"Well Ivan, we'd better be off," Arthur said and turned to the larger nation; "Thanks again for having us,"

"Nyet, thank you for coming," Ivan said as the two made their way to the car; "I shall see you at the next meeting?"

The two nations replied together; "Yes," as they got into the car.

The two waved at the Russia as they left his driveway and made their way to the airport; Matthew was still smiling, please that perhaps he would have two new visitors to his home and hopefully they _won't_ forget.

"Well, that's a relief," Arthur finally said and the younger nation looked at him in surprise, he noticed the look and smiled; "No, I don't mean it like _that_. I just meant that it's Russia, we all know that he's rather… volatile,"

"Yes but, he seemed calmer. After that last nightmare he had a few days ago…"

"Thankfully he hasn't had another one," Arthur nodded, remembering what had been said the next morning and how much he had cursed himself once he left the room.

"I was worried," Matthew said softly, looking at the road ahead.

Arthur almost didn't hear him, what with the crunch of snow beneath the tyres, but he looked at the other and smiled; "I might not be an empire any more, but I can handle myself, even if it's Russia,"

"I know, I know it's silly, but… You're family, family worry about each other even if there is no reason for it," He admitted and the Brit was touched, he knew that Matthew was more open than his loud brother, but he never realised that he would openly admit his feelings.

Of course just because he was touched didn't mean he would admit to it; "Ah, well, all right. I suppose families do worry about each other, but I have faith in you not to do something silly,"

"Unlike America?" Matthew joked with a smile and Arthur nodded with a slight laugh.

"Indeed," Thus proceeded a talk about America and all his annoying qualities, some that they both knew about and other's that were hidden.

XXX

Walking into the World Meeting, Russia felt happy, _not_ because he had terrorised a smaller nation, _not_ because he was going to terrorise a nation, but due to him still being happy that Arthur and Matthew still called him, whether it was over the phone or email, they were his friends.

His heart jumped a bit when he thought of it, it also started to hammer a bit when he thought back to that morning when he slept on Arthur after a nightmare and the altercation that had occurred. If he was honest he would have expected the smaller nation to act rather cold towards him, but instead Arthur was just a friendly as normal, as if nothing had happened.

He spotted Matthew and waved at him, with some of the other nations that were already seated looking at him oddly.

"Morning Matvey," He walked over to the Canadian who smiled and gestured to the seat on his left.

The other nations were startled to see another nation in their presence that they hadn't been aware of.

Normally the Canadian would remain invisible, but because of Ivan, the nations _saw_ him.

"Arthur has gone to get a pot of tea," He said motioning to the paperwork on his right.

"Loves his tea," Ivan commented and he nodded.

"Almost as much as you love your vodka," Matthew teased and yawned as Arthur returned with three full cups of tea.

"This place only gives out _cups_ of tea, no pots," The Brit tsked and put the cups down, passing one over to Matthew and another to Russia; "I don't understand how that's possible," He would have continued to rant but he noticed his former charge yawn once more; "America kept you up again?"

Ivan looked at the young nation, curious as to why America would keep his brother up.

Matthew nodded; "He kept questioning me about our trip to Russia," He frowned as he held the cup in his hands; "I keep telling him that nothing was said, his security _isn't_ going to be breached, stupid hossier,"

Ivan and Arthur looked at each other, both amused and alarmed at the Canadian's words. Amusing because it was rare to see him angry, but alarming because America was obviously badgering his brother to such a degree that it resulted in the younger being frustrated and ranting.

"Matvey, I can deal with him," Russia said happily and the other nation looked scared.

"No," Arthur said firmly and the two looked at him; "_I _will deal with America. _You_ just want an excuse to fight him," He lightly scolded Ivan who smiled slightly; "What were his questions exactly?"

Matthew proceed to list the questions off and Arthur took note, all three noticed the pattern; America was paranoid that Arthur was being brainwashed in some way.

"Hmm," Arthur said as he looked at his notes and took a sip of tea; "Why just me? Why didn't he ask about you?"

"He forgets about me too," Matthew reminded him; "You were his brother, he… He looks up to you,"

Green eyes narrowed; "Heh, he has a bloody funny way of showing it,"

"I don't know, that's just how it seems to me," Matthew said with a shrug as America came strolling in and took his seat next to France as he had done at the last meeting.

"How was your trip to commie land?" Alfred called over to Arthur, who just looked back his green eyes burned with a longing to hit the younger nation.

"Enough!" Germany shouted, before anything else dramatic could happen and Arthur was relieved, he didn't know what would happen had he decided to reply to Alfred.

The meeting was rather dull, aside from stupid and foolish comments from America and North Italy, nothing happened and soon lunch was upon them.

Matthew noticed Cuba gesturing to him and he nodded back, standing up he smiled at the two.

"On you go Matthew," Arthur said; "He's better company than America at least,"

"Oh, I think he'll be questioning me about our holiday too, but at least it won't be so…"

"Dramatic?" Arthur suggested and the young nation laughed as he left; "Well Russia, are you joining me for lunch or are you wanting to…"

"We have to discuss some things," Ivan said in a low voice; "About…"

"Hey! You never answered my question from before Britain!" America called over with a stupid smirk on his face.

Arthur slowly turned to look at his other former charge, glaring at him he spoke; "Haven't you found out from Matthew? You've been badgering him often enough!"

America's smirk never faltered; "Hey, the hero's gotta make sure nothing bad happened!"

"The _idiot_ has to learn to leave nations alone," Arthur snapped back; "You are your own country now America, as is Matthew, what he does has nothing to do with you,"

"He's my brother Britain," America said seriously.

Had there been other nations in the room they would have been shocked, thankfully it was only the four of them, America, Britain, Russia and France.

"He is his own nation _first_. Never forget that," Arthur reminded him; "Being brothers means nothing,"

America glared; "Just because your brother's hate you doesn't mean other siblings hate each other!" Arthur flinched as he continued; "Just because you choose to take over your own brother's nations doesn't mean…" 

"You tried to take over Canada!" Arthur yelled back; "Don't you ever, _ever_ dare say that you have _never_ done the same thing. How would you, who _hated_ the history of my past, know anything of what my brother's feel towards me? Maybe you know the past feelings, but do you know the present?"

Arthur had begun to move over, getting too close to France and America for France's comfort, since he could see rather clearly in Britain's eyes the wild look, the look that could easily mean; _fight_.

"Yea? You're history _sucks_," America quipped; "Who wants to know anything about boring old kings anyway?"

Arthur started to lunge but Russia pulled him away, not caring that the small nation hit him while trying to get at his former charge.

"Not a bright idea," Russia growled over to America who just looked at him.

"Yea? Let him go dude, I can easily take him,"

"Really? You may have broken free, but he was still a powerful nation, you think he doesn't have that much fight left in him?" Ivan began to loosen his grip and smiled childishly at the other.

"Ah," France intervened, wary of what could happen; "Maybe you should just…" Before the he could finish, Arthur was free from Russia's hold and pushed him out of the way to attack America.

The tall nation was ready for it, putting his arm up to stop the first blow, he just didn't expect Arthur to attack so _quickly_, the Brit had his other fist ready and slammed it into his face, knocking him to the ground. Alfred was stunned, but he quickly was defensive, stopping the majority of the blows hitting him, although he felt his lip bleed, then he felt his ribs become tender.

_How the hell did Britain become this strong?_ America wondered, he didn't realise that Arthur had plenty of strength in himself, he always though it was… Well, if he was honest he never really thought about what Britain's strengths were.

"Russia stop him!" France screeched as Ivan looked on happily; "What makes you think America is fighting?"

Ivan smiled at him and France felt a shiver run up his back; "I know he isn't, he never expected his former brother to fight him like this," He sighed, noticing the time; "All good times must come to an end, da?" He looked at France again and went to grab Arthur, easily pulling him off and carrying him away, out of the room and down the hallway, all the while the smaller nation tried to claw his way out of his grasp.

"That…" America began, wiping at his bloody lip; "That commie bastard!" He slowly stood up on shaky knees; "He's done something to him, Britain would _never_ fight against me!"

France looked at the young nation, not willing to tell him that Britain would and _could_ fight him if pushed, but right now he needed the nation to calm down before Germany came in, otherwise there would be hell to pay.

_What have you done?_ France thought and shook his head before soothing the younger nation who continued to rant and rave about Russia.

"Release me!" Arthur yelled, violently hitting Ivan's back before being dropped to the floor and then slammed into the wall; "I'm going to kill that brat! Get out of…"

"Nyet," Ivan said calmly, one hand on his shoulder; "Calm yourself Arthur, he's not worth getting riled up over,"

The two were in a deserted hallway, _away_ from the other nations. Arthur slumped over and slid to the ground.

"Damn it, why?" He could feel the tears prickling, begging to come out, but he was stubborn, he refused to let them out; "He had _no right_ to bring my brother's into it,"

"Da, he did not," Russia moved to sit next to him; "He's an idiot. You couldn't do much about that, he was released from you too early. Look at Matvey, he remained by your side…"

Arthur nodded quickly; "Yes, yes, Matthew… Matthew stayed, tch, he _asked_ to become independent, rather than start a bloody war,"

"I think we shall miss the rest of the meeting," Ivan said and stood up, but Arthur slowly made his way back up to his feet, shaking his head.

"No, you know what Germany is like…"

"You can't go back in that room," Russia told him; "Miss this meeting, Germany won't mind, Matvey will take notes for us, da?"

Rather than replying Arthur sat down on the floor again, anything strength he had to argue against that response was gone and Ivan left to speak to Germany, who was just entering the meeting room.

"Germany!" Ivan called over and spotted North Italy turn to him, obviously scared of him and hiding behind the blonde.

"Ja? What is it Russia?" Germany asked gruffly, he wasn't overly fond of the other nation, for various reasons, but there was no way he would show it.

"Myself and Britain won't be here for the rest of the meeting," He said and lowered his voice so that only Germany could hear; "There has been a _problem_ between him and America,"

"Italy, go ahead, am sure Canada would appreciate the coffee," Germany said to the Italian who smiled and went into the room. Germany moved to the side and Russia followed; "Problem?" He said in a low voice.

"Da, America doesn't like me,"

"Ah, yes," Germany wasn't about to say; 'that was painfully obvious Russia', instead he said; "He took it out on Britain?"

"Well, he started to, but Britain got really mad and began to fight him…"

_Britain fought America?_ Germany though in surprise, never thinking that the Brit had it in him, not after the defeat of the Revolution.

"I had to pull him off," Russia quickly scanned the room and spotted America being attended to by North Italy, he noticed that Canada stayed where he was, seated next to Cuba, although it was obvious that he wanted to see what had happened to his brother he didn't move, his violet eyes moved to the seats that he and Arthur had occupied before lunch, knowing that something had happened; "It's why he has the split lip, no other damage can be seen," He sounded slightly disappointed by that.

"Go and see to Britain, I will make notes for you both," Germany said as he turned to go into the room; "I expect you will both be here tomorrow?"

"Da!"

"Of course Germany," The familiar male voice said and the two looked to see Britain, looking rather pale but other than that well, walking towards them; "Sorry about this, but… I don't think there would be any point in my being at the rest of the meeting today,"

"Ja, that is fine, go and rest," Germany told him with a nod and walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

Arthur sighed; "I need some air," He slowly walked away and Ivan followed; "You know, you didn't have to…"

"Friends watch over their friends," Ivan said; "Besides it would just give America more reason to pester me," He paused before saying; "I didn't think you could get so mad so easily,"

"Really? Would you be calm if someone was to say that you were the reason why your sister's left you?" Arthur said, then noticed the dark aura and decided to calm him, he didn't have the strength to deal with an angry Russia right now; "Ivan, we both know they left to prove themselves to you," The other nation paused, the dark aura dispersed rapidly and he slowly nodded in agreement; "For me… I was the youngest of my brother's; Rome invaded me, then Denmark followed… We couldn't protect each other, we were too busy trying to protect our people, they came first. My big brother, Scotland, always told me that, 'our people come first, no matter what happens, they are our reason for living'. When I became an Empire, having my brother's all under me… They resented me. They did everything they could to be free, Wales not so much, or at least I never felt it as strongly as I did with Ireland and Scotland,"

"It was bad?" Russia asked, he never heard this before, never realised that England was like him when it came to siblings, being left out because of something out with his own control.

"Yes, Ireland, well, I suppose having my people fight his own didn't help… They got their independence, but those who weren't Catholic, they wanted to remain part of Britain, they became Northern Ireland, my new brother," Arthur smiled at that, knowing that he was no longer the youngest; "Ireland still wasn't happy, planting bombs, scaring our people. It's calmed down a bit now though,"

"What about Scotland?"

"Well…"Arthur pondered for a moment, taking a deep breath of the fresh air; "His people were… I suppose his people never 'came together'," He stopped; "Scotland… he's never been right, when we were young, his land was split into three, split personality I think they call it now, he's been getting some kind of help for it now though, probably helps that his people are coming together more as well. But, he told me a few years ago that they were all jealous of me, because I was the youngest and I got to become an empire,"

Russia nodded; he would have to admit if his sisters were to become vast empires like Arthur had been, well, he'd be jealous too.

"We're getting closer again though, it's not easy, I don't think Ireland will ever think of me as a brother any more, but for the other's, I think we could become close again," Arthur admitted and smiled; "Better than nothing, that's what pissed me off about what America said. He doesn't _know_ my brother's; he doesn't go out of his way to see them,"

"I always thought you were strong," Ivan said and Arthur stopped and looked at him noticing the disappointment in the violet eyes; "I always figured, from your visit, that you were a lot stronger than that. Instead you are… Sentimental…"

Arthur punched him in the gut and to Ivan's surprise, he _felt it_.

"Watch yourself Russia," Arthur snarled; "I might not be as big as I used to be, but that doesn't mean you can talk about me in such a manner,"

Ivan smiled in glee; "This is what I expected of you!" Arthur moved back, unsure what the taller nation meant; "Violent, giving people what they deserve, not such weak talk. I was going to ask you about what happened after we woke up in my room,"

"The lesson in manners do you mean?" Arthur raised his eyebrows in question; "Do you need some more lessons?" He said it in a teasing manner.

"Nyet, it was about your threat. How it was empty like America's, then you said they aren't sudden,"

"Ha! My threats _appear_ empty, but they happen over time," Arthur smirked; "It doesn't matter how or hard you prepare, I will always cause trouble for you. We can take Spain as a prime example,"

"Da, we could, but that was a long time ago," Ivan pointed out and Arthur laughed.

"Do you think I have gone soft?" He looked at the tall nation; "My beating America wasn't proof enough?"

"Nyet. America was surprised,"

"Idiot," He ran a hand through his hair; "Just because we're nations doesn't mean we can let our guards down for long, especially in the company of France,"

Ivan nodded; "So, will you be teaching me more?" He suddenly pulled the smaller nation into an alleyway, nose to nose with the other.

Arthur didn't reply, instead he placed his lips onto Ivan's and kissed him, his tongue made it's way into the others mouth and Ivan froze, unsure of what to do. The other broke off and Ivan let him go, backing away slightly.

"What's wrong?" Arthur was tense, in case Russia had a trick up his sleeve.

"That was different to the one before," Ivan commented; "No lesson that had something…"

Rather than reply Britain walked off calling behind him; "Figure it out for yourself Ivan,"

Russia shook himself and grabbed Britain, slamming him into the wall, of course the other nation was ready for some kind of attack and kicked Russia's stomach with his leg, causing the other nation to stumble.

The two began to fight, brawl even, both bruising the other with their fists, although Ivan learned that Arthur didn't really see a problem with fighting with whatever was around him, be it his fists, elbows, legs or _teeth_.

"Why are you no longer an empire?" Ivan asked as they paused their bout, both of them catching their breath.

"All empire's fall, I'm lucky to still be a true nation, look at the Roman Empire, or Prussia," Arthur reminded him; "I never fell to such a degree,"

"You _couldn't _fall," Ivan corrected him and Arthur just looked blankly at him; "They crumbled all at the same time, for you each nation you ruled just broke free, or asked to be free,"

He nodded; "Yes, over time it got too much, the world was changing and empires had no place in it," He sighed; "The world is changing Ivan, soon… Soon our boss' will have no need for us,"

"Nyet," Russia said.

Arthur sighed, looked at the other nation and smirked; "Come on, we never had lunch," He walked away and Ivan just looked at him.

_We were fighting… Why is he_… Ivan didn't know what to think, completely confused by the former empire; _Is this some strange ritual that Brits have?_


End file.
